


Verbalize

by Branch



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Momoshiro is inexplicably exhibitionist. Also featuring Atobe Keigo, Sex God. Genre: Smut Recollected in Tranquility. Pairing: Yes, lots. Rating: Duh. Continuity: Not particularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbalize

Nearly limping back toward his room, praying quietly that the beds had been remade by now and there would be some nice, cool sheets for him to collapse on, Momo paused to check the bath more out of hope than any expectation there would actually be room at this time of day. Rather to his surprise, there was only one head showing over the edge. Maybe the coaches had decided to torture _everyone_ today, and he was just one of the first back. Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, Momo hobbled in, shedding his uniform and scrubbing off as hastily as he could. Which wasn’t very.

“Momoshiro,” the other occupant greeted him, cracking an eye.

“Am…” Momo broke off to grit his teeth as he hauled his second leg over the edge. “Amane,” he finished on a sigh, sinking into the water across from his roommate.

Amane’s brows lifted. “Hard practice?”

Momo leaned back with a groan. “I know that it’s a great chance for the Junior High level players to be able to play against the best of the High School level, and I know how rare a mixed seminar like this is, and it really is great to be able to measure up against our senpai without feeling like a pest for bothering them when they have their own training to do. I know all that. But I’ve gotta tell you, Amane, Kurobane-san could give Tezuka-san _and_ Sanada-san a run for their money when it comes to ruthless drills, and the coach just stood there grinning.”

Amane closed his eyes again, smirking faintly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Momo said with a grin, good nature restored by hot water. “Your ex-partner ran me into the ground. Just don’t forget who won the official matches this year.”

“You’re a better analytical player than I am,” Amane shrugged. “That’s why I like doubles. So be ready for it when Bane-san and I play together again, next year.”

Momo examined his roommate, thoughtfully. He’d been meaning to ask, and it seemed like a good time. “Hey, Amane? Are you and Kurobane-san lovers?”

The water rippled as Amane started a little, and gave Momo a wide eyed look. Momo shrugged. “Just wondering. The way you sound, sometimes, when you talk about him.”

Amane tilted his head and his eyes narrowed a bit. “What about you?” he challenged.

Momo’s mouth curled up. It was always kind of fun when he could get people to play this game, especially someone who didn’t like backing down. He’d given the viper a nosebleed, once, that way. “Well, I’m with someone else now, but the first person I was with on my own team was Tezuka-san.”

The water sloshed as Amane sat bolt upright and blinked at him. “Tezuka-san?” he repeated, deep voice scaling up in disbelief.

“Yep.” Momo chuckled, reminiscently. “It was just the once. I caught him at the right time. And, um, I kind of pushed it,” he added, running a wet hand through his hair. “It was after some of the Prefectural matches, last year; it had been kind of a tense day in general, and I had lost my temper with someone from another team. Tezuka-san had to call me back, or I would have tried to pound Akutsu into paste, I really would have. When we all got back that night, I went over to apologize to Tezuka-san for acting like that. For making things harder for him, when I knew how much pressure he was under already. And he actually smiled.”

Momo gazed up at the tiled ceiling, remembering that moment. The tiny quirk of Tezuka-san’s lips, and the hint of fondness in his even voice.

“He told me if I felt guilty about it I could run punishment laps the next day. And I honestly don’t know what I was thinking, maybe Echizen’s match had wound me up more than I thought, but I asked him if that was the only punishment he ever gave, and if he couldn’t think of something more imaginative.”

A faint choke came from Amane, and Momo laughed.

“Oh, yeah. The only thing that kept me from spontaneously combusting from the embarrassment was that, for just one second, his eyes were on fire. I couldn’t breathe, looking at him. So when he covered that up and gave me The Eyebrow I came and stood right up against him and said if he wanted me he could have me. So he took me.” Momo decided to leave out the details of how hot Tezuka-san’s hands had felt, closing on his shoulders, or how much like begging it had been when Momo had looked up and whispered his captain’s name.

“It was kind of overwhelming,” he said, instead. “Tezuka-san all over. Not that he was rough, really.” Momo grinned. “In fact, since there wasn’t anything else handy to make it easier, he bent me over the side of his bed and opened me up with his tongue, first.” A glance at Amane showed a bit more flush on his cheeks than could quite be blamed on the heat of the water. Momo grinned wider, and continued, airily, “So my brain wasn’t working too well in the first place, being pretty much taken up with how incredible that felt, but when he got around to fucking me properly, I couldn’t think of anything but how deep every thrust was. And how I could feel him everywhere, with his arm around me and his cock inside me and his mouth on my neck.”

Momo traced two fingers over the curve where his neck met his shoulder, and couldn’t hold back a shiver, remembering Tezuka-san’s teeth scraping there, lightly, tongue following after, slowly, and how he’d nearly come with the shock of it when Tezuka-san finally bit down hard.

“And when it was over,” he finished, “he helped me get cleaned up, and kissed me once, very gently, and let me go.”

The bath room was silent for a long moment, until Momo broke it with a bright, “So, what about you and Kurobane-san?”

Amane sputtered for a moment before getting a grip. “Yes, we’re together,” he managed.

Momo lifted his brows, and have Amane a cool, challenging look. Was that all? Amane glared just a little. Momo decided to prod him. “What’s he like, with you?”

Amane actually stopped to think about that. “Strong,” he said at last, “gentle. He likes to be able to laugh.” A sudden smile lightened those still features. “He teases, sometimes. Touches with just his fingers until I tell him to hurry up already.”

These two made a cute couple, Momo decided. “Atobe likes to do that, too.”

Amane’s jaw dropped.

“You didn’t know?” Momo blinked, genuinely taken aback. He’d thought everyone knew. “Oh, yeah. For most of this year. He was a lot more aggressive about it than Tezuka-san, of course.”

“How…?” Amane asked, finally tempted into a question. Momo stifled a snicker.

“Well, Atobe shows up at the street-courts a lot,” he said, expansively, making ripples in the water with a toe. “And I always thought his attitude sucked, when he did. So one time I told him off about not respecting the other player. And, of course, he looked at me like I was speaking gibberish and said he respected good players.” Momo snorted, remembering. “I told him just respecting Tezuka-san didn’t count. So then he said he respected me. And then my mouth kind of got away from me again, since I was pretty surprised, and I asked if he’d respect me in the morning.”

Amane snorted, himself, and Momo scrunched down in the water a little.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Kamio asked, later, if I had a death wish or something. Atobe really can’t resist a challenge; he’s almost as bad as Echizen, that way. The next thing I knew, we were in his bedroom, and he had me down on the bed, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. But, yeah,” Momo swerved back to the topic at hand, “he likes to tease. He has the most amazing hands, and he’ll just… stroke until I’m nearly going crazy.” Momo let his voice drop, remembering Keigo-san’s silky voice in his ear, _Anything you want; tell me what you want_. “Until I’m spreading my legs and telling him to fuck me so deep I can taste him.”

Momo smiled lazily, as he noticed Amane’s blush was back in force.

“The thing is,” he continued, “it isn’t a power trip, or anything. It’s just that he wants to hear it, to know that I want him. Atobe is very generous when he feels wanted.” Momo stretched, dripping water over the edge as he flexed his hands behind his head. “The first time he finished with me I couldn’t even stand. And he kisses hot enough to make you forget your own name.”

Amane finally broke, and got out of the bath. “I’ll just go ahead back to our room,” he murmured.

“Yeah, see you there,” Momo replied, pleasantly.

He didn’t break out laughing at his roommate’s obvious flusterment and even more obvious erection, until the door closed.

* * *

Momo strolled down the hall to his room, whistling, in a far better mood than he had been an hour ago. Echizen said he was getting bad habits from his boyfriend, but Momo had always liked competitions, and especially winning competitions. The fact that very few people had the basic brashness to match him at this particular game didn’t make watching the usual results any less fun.

“Amane,” he said, as he closed the door behind him, “did you want to go down a little early to dinner… errr… um, I didn’t know you were busy, I’ll just go take a walk, how’s that,” he finished, taking in a magnificently naked Kurobane-san leaning over Amane, on one of the beds, licking his way down Amane’s bare stomach. He couldn’t help noticing, also, that Amane looked very sexy with his head thrown back and his lips parted as he arched up toward his lover. Now was clearly not the moment to pause in appreciation, though. Momo made a smart about face, and had taken two steps back toward the door when Kurobane-san’s voice stopped him.

“Momoshiro. You don’t have to go.”

Momo paused, trying to decide how he should take that statement, and two strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back against a warm, lean body.

“After all,” Kurobane-san added with a soft chuckle, “it’s mostly your fault.”

Momo cleared his throat. “Ah, well.” Anything else he might have said was lost on a gasp when Kurobane-san nipped a path down the side of Momo’s neck. His eyes fell closed. He hadn’t _mentioned_ the part about liking teeth, had he? It was a little hard to remember at the moment. Especially when one long, capable hand moved down to cup between Momo’s legs. “Kurobane-san,” Momo breathed, and moaned when strong fingers rubbed over his growing erection.

“Bane,” Kurobane-san… Bane-san corrected. “My whole name is a pain.”

Momo could sympathize with that. He’d sympathize with anyone who had such warm hands and used them to fondle and massage him like this. Let alone someone he respected as an excellent player, both singles and doubles.

Wait, wasn’t there something missing, here?

A rustle came from behind them, and then other hands, broader than Bane-san’s slid under Momo’s shirt, lifting it up and off. Momo opened his eyes to see Amane standing in front of him, with a wicked gleam in his sharp, blue eyes.

“It is mostly your fault,” Amane reiterated, “and since you seemed to want to know, I thought showing would be more effective than telling.”

Momo burst out laughing. “Much more,” he couldn’t help but agree. The laugh slid into a groan as Amane’s thumbs circled Momo’s nipples, teasing, while Bane-san’s palm stroked against him, promising. “If I start begging now, will you skip the teasing?” he asked, a little strained.

“You don’t even have to beg,” Bane-san told him, magnanimously. His teeth raked Momo’s earlobe, lightly, drawing out a shudder as his fingers slid the last of Momo’s clothing down. Expecting Bane-san’s hand again, Momo took a few moments to process it when Amane sank to his knees.

“You forgot to ask what _I’m_ like in bed,” Amane pointed out, hands tightening on Momo’s hips.

* * *

Keigo raised his brows, as Kurobane and Amane came out of the room Amane was sharing with Momoshiro. They looked… sated. “Shall I take it Momoshiro is out for a walk somewhere?” he asked.

“Oh, no,” Kurobane replied, dark eyes glinting with amusement over something. “He’s right inside.” He swept his partner off down the hall, taking care, Keigo noted with some curiosity, to stay between Keigo and Amane. Interesting.

Keigo tapped on the door, and entered to find Momo sprawled on his bed with a towel barely wrapped around his waist, giving the ceiling a somewhat dazed examination. “Momoshiro?” he asked.

“Keigo-san.”

Keigo weighed the combination of the pleased curl at the corners of Momo’s mouth, and the slight color across his cheekbones, and shook his head. “Someone finally one-upped you, I assume.”

“Kind of,” Momo admitted, breaking into a grin. “Amane and I called it a draw.”

Keigo tossed back his head and laughed. Yes, that was his lover, all right. He slid onto the bed, nudging Momoshiro over with a hip. “So?” he asked, threading his fingers through still-damp black hair. “I trust they were worth it?”

“Mmm.” Momo’s smile softened. “You’d like Amane’s mouth. Hot and soft and strong, and he obviously likes to use it. Never mind cherry stems, he almost tied _me_ in a knot with his tongue. Good thing Bane-san was there to hold me up, when Amane was done with me. Bane-san was the one who figured out I like teeth, though.”

Indeed, Momo’s nipples looked a little redder than usual, and Keigo ran his thumb over a bite mark on Momo’s shoulder. Momoshiro made a soft sound and shivered, and Keigo smoothed a soothing hand over his skin. He could just imagine Momo’s muscles standing out hard as he surged up against a rough mouth on his chest, and strong hands holding him to the bed; he’d felt Momoshiro’s body strain under his often enough, when Keigo did something like that, after all.

“He was careful,” Momoshiro added. “It’s strange. He’s so solid, so _there_, but it felt so light when he touched me. Even when he was lying over me with his arms wound around me and his mouth on my throat. Light, even when his cock was sliding in and out of my ass, and he was lifting me up so he could drive in deeper. Amane was right; Bane-san is strong, but he feels like laughing.”

“Very poetic.” Keigo smiled down as Momoshiro turned on his side, transferring his head to Keigo’s leg instead of the pillow.

“Mm.” Momo’s eyes were sliding shut. “And you feel like breathing, Keigo-san.”

Keigo stroked Momoshiro’s hair for a few minutes, until he was sure Momo was asleep. Then he fished out his pocket copy of _Theory of Colours_, and settled down to read.

* * *

The door clicked open and Kurobane’s voice floated through the room.

“…knew you liked him. You even snitched dinner rolls for him.”

“Bane,” Amane growled, and then rocked to a stop as he spotted Keigo and Momo on the bed.

“He’ll appreciate that,” Keigo noted, glancing up from his book. Momoshiro stirred, but didn’t wake. “Supposing he has time to eat them before leaving,” Keigo added. “Don’t both of you have a meeting to be at pretty soon?”

Amane checked the time, and nodded, dropping a package on the end of the bed and gathering up a notebook. Keigo set his book aside, and shook Momoshiro’s shoulder. “Momoshiro. Wake up.”

An indecipherable sound answered him, and Momo burrowed into his lap. Keigo considered for a moment.

“You’re going to be late, and Tezuka is at this seminar. How many laps will he make you run?”

Sure enough Momo rubbed his eyes. Ten years from now, Keigo swore, Tezuka’s team would still jump if he gave them an order. “What time is it,” Momo mumbled, looking up hazily.

“Twenty till. You have five minutes.”

Momo blinked twice, and then his eyes widened and he scrambled up onto one elbow. Keigo caught him by the back of the neck.

“You’re not late yet, though,” he purred, and kissed Momoshiro with concentration. He leaned over Momo as his lover sagged back down to the bed, covering Momo’s body with his weight, pressing a leg between Momoshiro’s. Momoshiro’s mouth opened under Keigo’s, hot and wet and willing, and an eager sound vibrated in Momoshiro’s throat. His hips jerked up a bit against Keigo’s thigh. Keigo drew back, and smirked down at him.

“Just something to remind you to hurry back, after the meeting,” he murmured.

A spark lit Momo’s eye, and his lips drew back off his teeth. “Right.” He shoved Keigo’s shoulder until Keigo let him up.

Momoshiro pushed himself off the bed, hauled on his clothes, and paused, only then noticing Kurobane and Amane, both silently watching the show. Momoshiro’s grin tilted, and he glanced over his shoulder at Keigo, now reclined on his bed with the book open again. “Possessive bastard,” he said affectionately.

“Don’t forget the rolls,” Keigo answered, nudging the napkin wrapped package toward him.

Kurobane leaned against the wall, contemplating Keigo as their respective lovers left. “You know he’s going to be deliberately late getting back, now,” he remarked.

“Most likely.” Keigo smiled and crossed his legs, pushing Momoshiro’s pillow a little more firmly behind his back. “It will give me time to think how to greet him properly when he does.”

Kurobane rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I think Davi-kun will be staying with me, tonight, seeing as Fuji said he’d be visiting Saeki. You have fun.”

“Definitely,” Keigo pronounced with confidence, and returned to his reading.

**End**


End file.
